rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ACWeapons/RWBY Genderbend Conversion Chart
As a side hobby, I find genderbending a creative challenge. Somewhere along the lines, there are issues. Namely, names. How would the conversion of names work out. Seeing as some of the characters are genderbends already(Team JNPR) it is easier than others. The following are established genderbends I came across. Feel freee to add suggestions of other characters. What names work and what names can be kept? Is there any names that you think might work? Original Name - Genderbend Name - Possible Design Differences and Changes Team RWBY Ruby Rose - Rubyn Rose (?) - Skirt, corset, and frills removed, replaced with jacket. Boot length shortened. Stockings replaced with pants. Weiss Schnee - Weiss Schnee - Dress replaced with dress shirt. Jacket length increase and tighter sleeves. Add slacks. Replace boots with styliszed shoes. Blake Belladonna - Blake Belladonna - Replace bow with hat/cap. Turn shirt into short sleeve shirt. Alter vest. Alter length of pants and remove stockings. Increase boot length to knees to compensate for stockings, or compensate stocking with pants. Yang Xiao Long - Yang Xiao Long - Possibly change length of hair. Change jacket style. Alter length of stockings. Possibly alter boots. Team JNPR Jaune Arc - Jaunne Arc - Change hairlength, possible ponytail or freeflowing. Nora Valkyrie - Nore Valkyrie - Alter hair. Alter design of shirt and skirt. Change corset to a brace. Pyrrha Nikos - Pyrrhus Nikos - Alter breastplate to fit male proportions. Possibly alter ponytail. Lie Ren - Lie Ren (?) - Team SSSN Sun Wukong - Sun Wukong - Possible short hair style/ pixie cut. Knotted shirt with wrappings binding chest underneath. Shorten length of pants to shorts. Neptune Vasilias - Neptunalia Vasilias - Scarlet David - Scarlett David - Alter clothing to fit female proportions. Sage Ayana - Sage Ayana - Team CFVY Coco Adel - Cocoa Adel - Fox Alistair - Fox Alistair - Velvet Scarlatina - Velvetine Scarlatina - Yatsuhashi Daichi - Yatsuhashi Daichi - Team CRDL Cardin Winchester - Cardene Winchester - Russel Thrush - Russelle Thrush - Dove Bronzewing - Dove Bronzewing - Sky Lark - Skye Lark - Team ABRN Arslan Altan - Arslan Altan - Bolin Hori - Bolina Hori - Reese Chloris - Reese Chloris - Nadir Shiko - Nadira Shiko - Team BRNZ Brawnz Ni - (?) Roy Stallion - Roya Stallion - Nolan Porfirio - Nolene Porfirio - May Zedong - May Zedong (?) - Team NDGO Nebula Violette - Nebula Violette - Dew Gayl - Dew Gayl - Gwen Darcy - Gwin Darcy - Octavia Ember - Octavio Ember - Team FNKI Flynt Coal - Flynta Coal (?) - Neon Katt - Neon Katt - Beacon Staff Ozpin - Ozpin - Glynda Goodwitch - Glynn Goodwitch - Team STRQ Summer Rose - ? - Current design unknown due to lack of information. Taiyang Xiao Long - Taiyang Xiao Long (?) - Replace with elements of female Yang. Raven Branwen - Raven Branwen - Qrow Branwen - Qrow Branwen - Atlas Academy/ Military James Ironwood - Jane Ironwood - Winter Schnee - Winter Schnee - Alter Atlesian uniform to fit male proportions with alterations included. Penny Polendina - Penn Polendina - Ciel Soleil - Ciel Soleil - Villains Salem - Salem - Cinder Fall - Cinder Fall - Base design after Season 3 Episode 7 releases. Emerald Sustrai - Emerald Sustrai - Mercury Black - Mercuria Black - Adam Taurus - Addison Taurus (?) - Roman Torchwick - Romana Torchwick - Change hair length, possible alterations to the suit. Neopolitan - Neopolitan - Change length of coat. Alter hair. Change turtleneck. Antagonists Hei "Junior" Xiong - Hei "Junior" Xiong - Miltiades and Melanie Malachite - Miltiades and Melanthios Malachite - Category:Blog posts